Quasar Quest
"Quasar Quest" is the first two episodes of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy . Pt. 1 aired on February 6, 1999 and Pt. 2 aired on February 13, 1999. These two episodes began the season, as this series begin to spawn an annual cast, story, and suit change that initially began with Power Rangers: Zeo. It is also the last PR episode to include the character of Skull, Bulk 's sidekick, until the Power Rangers: Wild Force ''Red Ranger teamup episode "Forever Red". Episode Summaries 'Quasar Quest, pt. 1' On a space colony named Terra Venture , the residents are collecting their items so they can go to the New World. However, a stowaway named Leo Corbett is trying to go to the New World also, but because he hasn't got a passport he cannot go, and so he secretly climbs aboard a plane and ends up on a last minute training session with some of the other Terra Venture fighters. Here he meets Kendrix Morgan , Kai Chen and surprisingly to them all Leo's brother Mike Corbett . Elsewhere on the planet of Mirinoi , an evil villian named Furio is trying to steal the legendary Quasar Sabers , five great swords with immense power that have been put in a rock 3000 years ago waiting for the chosen five to take them and protect the Earth from the planet. Maya , a local girl of this legendary planet, is trying to escape from the Stingwingers . In her attempts to escape she ends up going through a portal and meets Mike, Leo, Kai and Kendrix. Here she asks them for help. Mike and Kendrix go back with Maya to see if they can help her. After being told not to come along and to stay with Kai, Leo runs in after them, to see what the other side of the portal has to offer. 'Quasar Quest, pt. 2' Feeling guilty about leaving his fellow team-mates behind, Kai goes to the museum, which is really the Astro Megaship , and has the desire to fly it back to where his friends are, but the ship mechanic Damon Henderson along with Alpha 6 , doesn't think that the ship will fly as it is only a museum. But after a while Damon lends a helping hand and the Astro-MegaShip is flying once again and they find another wormhole and go through it. Meanwhile Leo has caught up with Mike, Maya and Kendrix. They try and help Maya's townspeople fight off Furio and the Sting Wingers. During the fight with Scorpius, Mike takes the Quaser Saber out of the rock with great ease, which then prompts Maya, Kai, Kendrix and Damon to do the same, also with great ease, showing that they are the chosen ones. Furious that he cannot have the Quaser Sabers, Furio turns the whole of Mirinoi into stone, along with the people of Mirinoi. Mike, Leo, Kai, Damon, Maya and Kendrix manage to escape, but then Furio appears and creates a huge crack in the floor, leaving Mike hanging on to the side of the wall. Leo comes to help but only manages to save the Quaser Saber. With Mike gone, the five brave heroes morph into the Lost Galaxy Power Rangers and battle off Furio and the remaining Stingwingers and then travel back to Terra Venture. Airdate(s) *February 6, 1999 (pt.1) *February 13, 1999 (pt.2) Videos 'Quasar Quest 1' thumb|300px|left|Pt. 1 (1 of 2) thumb|300px|left 'Quasar Quest 2''' thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left Category:Lost Galaxy episodes Category:Lost Galaxy